


Madness

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Drug-Induced Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak blinked. Snapping back into consciousness he was instantly aware of several things. One, he was restrained in a slightly inclined position on his back with his arms and legs spread out. Two, instead of a prison cell or an interrogation chamber, he was in what appeared to be an opulent bedroom, and Garak was chained, not to a table or floor, but to a bed. Three, he was naked. Four, he was not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> To make things easy, let's just say this is an AU. Somewhere. I don't know where exactly, it's just something I suddenly wanted to write. I feel like I should apologize to Garak and Bashir (my OTP) because they are gonna go through some stuff. However, I'm not really sorry...soooo...yeah. The warnings apply, so if rape/non con or drugs aren't your thing, please don't read.

Madness

* * *

  
  
Garak blinked. Snapping back into consciousness he was instantly aware of several things. One, he was restrained in a slightly inclined position on his back with his arms and legs spread out. Two, instead of a prison cell or an interrogation chamber, he was in what appeared to be an opulent bedroom, and Garak was chained, not to a table or floor, but to a bed. Three, he was naked. Four, he was not alone.  
  
A familiar scent filled the air as Julian shifted over his prone body, fear evident in his sunken eyes.  
  
“Thank god you’re awake.” The Human’s voice trembled as he spoke. “I tried to get you loose, but I couldn’t.”  
  
Julian was still wearing his uniform, though it was disheveled and wrinkled, and Garak wondered how long he had been out. A quick flex of arms and legs discovered his bonds were most certainly sturdy enough to hold him. It also served to show him that he was uninjured.  
  
That was enough to send a shock of fear through the Cardassian.  
  
Julian leaned over him again, checking his pupils and sliding his hands to check Garak’s pulse.  
  
“There’s nothing here except us. I looked everywhere for something to help, but the room’s been totally stripped. There aren’t even any table or chairs and all the fixtures are gone.”  
  
“Julian”, Garak said. The Human continued on with his examination, completely ignoring Garak.  
  
“The bed posts are made out of some sort of metal and they don’t have a single seam or joint. It’s like it’s made out of one single piece.”  
  
“Julian. Stop.” Garak spoke more forcefully. Command in his tone. Over him Julian froze in mid reach. His eyes flickered to Garak’s and in them it was clear that Julian was desperately fighting a rising tide of panic. When he spoke again, his voice trembled.  
  
“Garak, what are we going to do?”  
  
From across the room, a voice as full of amusement as Julian’s was panic answered.  
  
“What indeed?”  
  
In a flash, Julian was standing between the new occupant and Garak. But Garak knew the voice. Without a doubt, he knew.  
  
Dukat sauntered into the room. His arms casually behind his back as he took a turn around the edge of the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed and addressed Garak with a tone one might use to discuss the weather.  
  
“Are you comfortable?”  
  
Garak mirrored the tone, “Quite, though I wouldn’t mind a chance to stretch my arms and legs. If you would be so kind as to release me for a few moments?”  
  
Dukat chuckled.  
  
“Perhaps later.”  
  
Without any warning, Julian lunged for Dukat. Julian was extremely intelligent, he was also stronger and more coordinated than other humans. However, he was obviously exhausted and in a very precarious emotional state. Garak had no idea how long he had been unconscious; the last thing he remembered was being in a shuttle on the way back from retrieving Julian from an emergency conference. From the state of Julian‘s clothes and sunken eyes, that must have been at least days ago. Garak could guess that he had been alone and awake for most of that, and even a Human of Julian’s caliber of mental fortitude could only take so much.  
  
Garak was forced to watch as Julian put up a valiant, but losing, fight. Worse than watching him lose, was watching him lose while Dukat laughed and toyed with him. He struggled against the attacking Cardassian’s strength, even managing a few bone rattling blows, but it was no use. Garak watched, a wave of despair and helplessness crashing over him as Julian failed against his stronger captor.  
  
Garak struggled against his bonds, knowing it wouldn’t do any good, knowing it was foolish to show Dukat that he had so easily grasped his weakness.  
  
Julian stumbled, only for a moment, but Dukat lunged faster than Julian could avoid, catching him around the neck and dragging him back to the foot of the bed.  
  
“DON’T!” Garak bellowed. He struggled and pulled, all his strength for naught as he watched grey hands that were not his own circle his lover’s neck. He watched as Julian struggled against the denial of air to his lungs. Julian locked eyes with him right before he passed out. “Don’t,” Garak whispered as Julian went limp. “Please, don’t kill him.”  
  
To his surprise, Dukat didn’t continue to choke Julian. Instead, he kept him in his arms as he took his own turn of looking Garak in the eye.  
  
“Really, begging already? That’s not the Elim Garak I know.”  
  
“He hasn’t done anything.”  
  
“The Elim Garak I know decided to cast off Cardassia and throw his lot in with Humans. I think it’s made you soft.”  
  
“I’ll do what ever you want, just don’t hurt him.”  
  
Dukat laughed and Julian stirred slightly in his arms, recovering from his loss of consciousness.  
  
“Hurt him?” Dukat continued to smile as awareness slowly returned to Julian and his eyes focused once more on Garak’s form. Just as realization completely dawned, Dukat pressed a hypospray to his neck. “Why would I do that?”  
  
When Julian’s head came back up, there was no awareness in those beautiful eyes. He stood where he was when Dukat released him, swaying on his feet. Dukat circled him, after tossing the hypospray to the side, touching him here and there when Julian threatened to teeter off center.  
  
Garak watched, his mind clicking and churning but coming up with nothing to help either of them. As he watched, Julian’s breathing and bearing began to change. He began to pant, and he began to focus on each of Dukat’s touches, which had now changed to lingering strokes.  
  
“What have you given him?”  
  
“Just something to make him more…agreeable.” Dukat began to remove Julian’s uniform. He moved slowly, gracefully, putting on an erotic show for Garak‘s torture. Somehow, Garak wondered if it would have been easier to watch Julian in pain rather than this.  
  
A new terror filled Garak as bits of golden skin were uncovered. First the jacket was unzipped and pulled away to be dropped to the floor, next the high collared shirt joined the jacket. He hated the horrid uniform, but he would give anything in the world for Julian to be wearing it now.  
  
“I must say, I don’t usually go for males, but this one is particularly lovely,” Dukat murmured as he pulled Julian back against his chest. The Human didn’t struggle. Hands slithered over his bared chest, brushing against hardening nipples and carding through the soft hair on Julian’s chest. After toying with the trail that ran from his navel to his groin, grey hands slid over his hips to the fastening on his trousers. “Oh my, what is this? So bold of you Human, already hard even though we’ve just begun.”  
  
“Please,” Julian whispered, his hands attempting to tug at the ones currently skimming his trousers off his hips.  
  
“Please what?” Dukat had hooked his chin over Julian’s shoulder; he watched in fascination as he pulled the alien genitalia from inside the Human’s underwear. Julian didn’t answer; he only made small whimpers as Dukat slid his hand up and down the exposed shaft. A bead of moisture pooled on the plump tip, and Garak watched in fury as it was scooped onto a fingertip that was not his own. Their captor swirled the slick fluid over the rosy tip, slipping it to run along the flared edge that had been revealed by the retreating foreskin.  
  
Julian still had his hands resting on top of the ones currently caressing him, and his eyes were following their every move. When Dukat gripped more fimly, Julian gave a small jerk and his fingers mirrored the grip on Dukat’s wrists. However, instead of pulling them away, they merely clung to him as the Human’s head tipped back to rest on a ridged shoulder, exposing his throat in an unaware gesture of submission. Dukat gave a surprised, but pleased chuckle, “I am certainly beginning to see the appeal.”  
  
A trail of soft nips were traced down the offered , and all that Garak could think was of the first time he had taught Julian what that move signified to a Cardassian. And now, here he was, drugged out of his mind and offering it out of pure instinct. It was enough to make Garak want to tear Dukat apart with his bare hands.  
  
The hands on his lover’s cock were moving with intent now, and the scent of Julian was rising in the air. Garak watched. He had no choice. He knew if he looked away that things would immediately go far worse for Julian. If he looked away, if he refused to see his lover being abused, the game would change. And so he watched, rage and vengeance roiling in his blood.  
  
And the scent of Julian’s arousal grew.  
  
It was a terrible moment for Garak when Julian climaxed. It was against his lover’s will, it was at the hands of a hated enemy, and it was all so very wrong.  
  
And yet it was Julian, his face twisted in pleasure, his body quivering as he released, his voice shouting out that familiar exclamation of pleasure. A few droplets of his essence splattered across and between Garak’s restrained legs and, in spite of everything, he felt the stirrings of desire.  
  
Garak suddenly believed in Hell.  
  
Dukat raised his anointed hand to his lips and licked away the evidence of the Human’s completion. To Garak’s trepidation, Julian’s sex remained fully erect. Due to his well concealed secret modifications, the Human had a voracious sexual appetite. Still, he usually needed a few moments of recovery after orgasm, but it was obvious that whatever had been used to drug him had taken away even the need for that.  
  
Dukat laughed as he lifted Julian and moved forward the scant steps to deposit him on the bed between Garak’s legs. Julian hummed and scratched his fingernails along the ridges over Garak’s thighs, causing him to jump and curse. Behind the Human, Dukat was beginning to undress, the darkened ridges on his shoulders and hips mirroring the desire pulsing along in Garak’s own body.  
  
Garak stared into Julian’s face, knowing that he had been drawn into this deadly game unawares, knowing that he was merely a pawn. Gods, it hurt like no pain Garak had ever endured - knowing that he was the reason that Julian was going thorough this. Green gold eyes peered at him, the light that burned so brightly dulled by drugs and need. The beautiful creature began to climb over him, his legs splayed wide over scaled hips as he leaned down to nip at the ridges that protected Garak’s collarbone.  
  
“Julian! Stop!” Garak gasped out as his lover sought out places he had learned brought the most pleasure.  
  
When Julian pulled back and began to rub the tip of his cock over Garak’s genital vent, drunkenly whispering _“Elim…Elim…”,_ Garak tried to block him out. He tried to ignore the heady scent of him, the slick glide of the soft head of his Human cock brushing and teasing along his center. He struggled wildly against his bonds, but it was no use; he everted, his _esch’arn_ answering the summons of Julian’s desire without fail.  
  
And all the while his most hated enemy watched.  
  
Julian let out a deep groan as he pressed their hardened members together and began to rock his hips. Garak slammed his head back, clenching his eyes shut as he fought the pleasure. The bed dipped slightly as Dukat slithered into the hollow near Garak’s side. Garak opened his eyes, but the other Cardassian was paying him little attention.  
  
“You’re quite loved it seems, Garak.” As he spoke, he trailed the backs of his knuckles down the arch of Julian’s side, grazing over his hip and the rise of his buttock. At the sound of his voice, Julian turned to him, confusion on his face as he registered his presence once more.  
  
“What…Who?” Dukat brought his thumb up to brush at the questioning lips.  
  
And then Garak was forced to watch Julian kissing Dukat. Julian was stiff against the Caradassian for only a moment, then he melted into the kiss, moaning and gasping as grey hands caressed his nipples and thighs. All the while, he continued to rock his hips against Garak’s erection, rubbing lubricant from Garak’s frills and spurs all along his smooth Human shaft. When Dukat pulled back from the kiss, Julian gave a mournful little sigh.  
  
Dukat tipped Julian’s head up with a finger beneath his chin before saying, “Skrain.”  
  
Confusion came over Julian again and he managed out a slow, “What?”  
  
A soft kiss and Dukat clarified, “My name, Julian, is Skrain.”  
  
A soft smile, and Julian repeated the name, “Skrain.”  
  
It was enough. Garak hissed, his rage overcoming him as a potent mix of his mate’s and his enemy’s pheromones clashed in the air. He felt madness creeping along the edges of his mind as he hissed and thrashed.  
  
“I’ll kill you! I’ll tear out you heart Dukat! _Ra’en sha’hafana mie insec’tor!_ ”  
  
Over him, Dukat only laughed and moved to take Julian into an embrace with one arm, the other joined Julian’s hand and pumped along with the thrust of his hips until Julian cried out, not _‘Elim,’_ but _‘Skrain’_ against Dukat’s mouth as the Human and Garak reached orgasm in tandem.  
  
Garak fell back into the bed, sprays of Julian’s ejaculate decorating his chest and belly. Against his will, his _esch’arn_ retreated and his _esch’vra_ everted, ready to allow him more torment.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long to find out what it would be.  
  
With assistance from Dukat, Julian was turned around and moved to straddle Garak’s chest. He fell forward, mouthing at Garak’s _esch’vra_ while Dukat began to smear their combined essence on Julian’s entrance. While he watched, Julian’s ass slowly began to open from the teasing of Dukat’s fingers. Red tinged Garak’s vision as first one finger slipped inside his Human, quickly to be joined by another.  
  
It was vile to watch, it was unforgivable…But as fingers scissored and offered an incredibly intimate view of fluttering muscle, Garak knew he was lost. He stared, enraptured as his lover was impaled and pleasured on the fingers of another man.  
  
“Amazing,” Dukat whispered as his twisting fingers were met with a cry of ecstasy.  
  
Garak barely heard him, his mind immersed in some strange cloud of self preservation as Julian was once again turned over his chest. When the tip of Julian’s cock bumped his lips, he opened his mouth to welcome it inside. He was only faintly aware of Dukat straddling his body behind Julian as he began to suck and tease the delicious hardness in his mouth. Julian’s was held still, his hips pulled back firmly against a stronger grip as Garak licked and nibbled all along his shaft. Over him, Julian made frustrated sobbing noises as he was denied any movement that would allow him satisfaction. Garak looked up at Julian, watching as tears of desperation trickled down his cheeks. He growled, locking eyes as he used every ounce of effort he had to satisfy the Human currently trying to thrust into his throat.  
  
And when Julian locked eyes with him, he thought he saw a flash of awareness, but in his own haze of madness, it barely registered. Garak blinked, and it was gone.  
  
Julian reached over his shoulder, clutching at the Cardassian at his back. Dukat caught him by the chin, turning his head to kiss him deeply even as he slipped inside his molten heat. Garak felt it, the first thrust sending Julian’s cock into his throat. They set up a teasing pace, the two men having their own tug of war with Julian in the middle.  
  
Sometimes Dukat would thrust forward, forcing Garak to wait for air until he moved back, and sometimes Garak would scrape his teeth threateningly down the length of Julian’s cock, causing him to give out a hoarse cry and clamp down on Dukat. After the third time Garak did this, a strong hand gripped his _esch’vra_ as Dukat bent his sinuous form to bring Garak into their circle of carnality.  
  
The room was filled with the thrumming of the two Cardassian males and the cries and pleas of the Human caught between them. Julian, strung out on drugs and pleasure, didn’t stand a chance. Violent tremors racked his body as he screamed himself hoarse and shot his seed down Garak’s throat. His climax tipped both of the Cardassians over the edge and the three of them came together, each screaming a different name.  
  
Julian went limp and slumped in Dukat’s arms. Garak panted on the bed, his mind slowly coming out of its cloud to a horrible realization of what had just transpired. Dukat carefully shifted off to the side, carrying Julian with him as he lie back, resting his head on Garak’s shoulder.  
  
Julian was taking deep breaths, but he was unharmed - at least physically - and Dukat held him gently.  
  
“You know, I was going to kill you both, but I changed my mind.”  
  
Garak had nothing to say to that. Begging for death would never work, so he kept silent.  
  
For several minutes, the three lie in relative quiet; one in his own personal hell, one smiling in satisfaction, and one slowly stirring from sleep.  
  
Julian sat up slowly, slipping off the bed to wobble a bit as his feet hit the floor. Dukat smiled at him, letting his eyes travel over the golden skin now spattered with the essence of all three of them. Dukat reached for him, and Julian grasped at his hand, offering a soft smile as he swayed gently.  
  
“And where do you think you are going, you lovely creature?”  
  
Julian stepped forward, offering a kiss and muttering “Skrain,” in a scratchy voice before laughing. “Gotta piss. Be right back…,” Another giggle, another scratchy sing-song “Skrain.”  
  
Dukat chuckled and let the Human slip his hand from his as he tottered to the bathroom. About half way, his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor with a pitiful cry, a crunch accompanying his flop to the floor.  
  
And then he began to whimper in pain as he turned to show blood running down his leg. Garak wanted to go to him, but of course he couldn’t. Dukat jumped up and went to kneel in front of a crying Julian, glass shards embedded in his knee from falling on the discarded hypospray.  
  
“Come now, don’t cry. It’s not that bad,” Dukat was saying as he inspected the wound.  
  
That’s why he didn’t see the flash of pure hatred that engulfed Julian’s face as he sank a large sliver of the hypospray glass into Dukat’s bent neck. It slipped in at a perfect angle to sever the nerves that ran along the spine.  
  
Julian watched as the body fell to the floor, dead instantly from the unerring aim of the enhanced Human. Without even a second glance, Julian moved to the bed, blood dripping from the fingers used to wield the deadly shard and trickling into the locks as he used the key he found in Dukat’s discarded clothing to free Garak.  
  
The two looked at each other, different madness’ reflected in each others eyes as the pair prepared to make their escape.  
  
There would be time to pick up the pieces later.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone who cares, when Garak says, "Ra’en sha’hafana mie insec’tor!” He's saying, "Your corpse I shall display!" Which is some serious business in terms of Cardassians. They have very strict burial rites, and it's taboo for someone who is not Cardassian to see a corpse. So he basically promising to defile his body after he murders him. This is something that would be considered terribly vile and only reserved for the very worst dregs of Cardassian society.


End file.
